Słodka, różowa wyspa
Rarity stoi na portowym parkingu. Rarity - Część słodcy widzowie! Zostałam prowadzącą! Cieszycie się? Zaraz przyjedzie tu 14 sweet lub pink dziewuszek, które będą walczyć o różową torebkę pełną różowych jadalnych błyszczyków i 1000 $! Intro muzyka: I wana be famoust (Jak w sezonie 5)' Na parking podjeżdża autobus. Jako pierwsza wychodzi Beth. Beth - Witajcie chudziaki i słodziaki Betty Beth przyjechała! Rarity - Oto ikona totalnej porażki BETH! Beth - Tak to ja! Wygram te jadalne błyszczyki! Z autobusu wychodzą Dakota i Lindsay. Lindsay - Witajcie! Dakota - Siemanko. Rarity - Miło, że przyjechałyście! Lindsay - Przyjechałam tylko, bo dowiedziałam się, że nagrodą będzie różowa torebka! Mam do nich słabość! Dakota - A ja potrzebuje kasy! Beth - To dobrze, że jesteście! Autobus odjeżdża i przyjeżdża inny, ale cały różowy Rarity - Jaki piękny! Beth - A na nim jest namalowana moja babcia! Z autobusu wychodzą Lucy, Barbie i Chrissy. Rarity - Witam was Lucy, Barbie oraz... Chrissy - Jestem Chrissy. Lucy - A ja jestem Hildzia! Barbie - To tak jak ja! Lindsay - To ty nie jesteś Barbie? Barbie - Jestem... Tato co mam powiedzieć?! Chrissy - Twojego taty tu nie ma! Barbie - Właśnie, że jest! Ogląda mnie w telewizji! Rarity - (faceplam) Dakota - A ty nie jesteś z plastiku? Barbie - Tylko tak wyglądam. Lucy - Chwila, chwila! Za dużo informacji jak na jeden dzień. Mój mózg się przegrzewa! Chrissy - Spokojnie przeżyjesz Lucy. Rarity - To Lucy nie zjadły zmutowane psy? Chrissy - Zjadły, ale Lucy jakimś cudem tu jest. Lucy - Jestem Kundo Gundi! I nie dostaniesz mojej biżuterii! Ja chcę do mamy! Barbie nagle zaczyna płonąć. Lindsay - Rarity, czemu Barbie płonie? Barbie - Kup mi więcej biżuterii! Nagle podjeżdża różowa limuzyna z podejrzanie różowym kokpitem. Z Limuzyny wychodzą Wiesia, Helena i Stefania. Rarity - Oto najbardziej Sweet laski tego roku! Helena - Chyba cię coś. Wiesia - Helcia uspokój się. Stefania - Właśnie uspokój się! Helena - Cicho Stefciu z Wąchocka. Umyj skarpety! Stefania - A ty umyj kalesony! Helena - Nie nosze kalesonów! Podbiega do nich Beth. Beth - O jakich kalesonach mowa, bo kupuje tylko w pepco. Wiesia - W Wąchocku, skąd jesteśmy nie ma takiego sklepu. Beth - Zapomniałam Wąchock to przecież wiocha! Helena - No. Zgadzam się z tobą w 100%. Nagle z nieba spada Pinkie Pie z Allą. Rarity - Oto różowe szajbuski! Pinkie i Alla! Pinkie - Witajcie! Helena podchodzi do Pinkie. Pinkie przytula ją. Pinkie - Siema Helka z Wąchocka. Helena - Siema Pinkie z Baranowa! Alla podchodzi do dziewczyn. Alla - Pinkie daj mi swój autograf. Jestem twoją mega fanką! Pinkie daje jej klejnot harmonii. Alla - Ale fajny! Następnie przyjeżdża Arlen na czterokołowym różowym rowerku. Rarity - Oto Arlen! Arlen - Witajcie! Pinkie podbiega do Arlen. Pinkie - Ale fajny rowerek! Mogę się przejechać? Arlen - Pewnie! ^^ Pinkie zaczęła jeździć rowerkiem tak szybko, że aż asfalt został pozdzierany. W tym czasie Dakota z Lindsay zgasiły płonącą Barbie za pomocą gaśnicy. Helena podeszła z Wiesią do Arlen. Helena - Ja ciebie skądś znam... Pamiętam widziałam cię w Wąchocku na festiwalu slipek! Arlen - Tam było tak super! Nagle Pinkie wjeżdża w Arlen. Dziewczyna przewraca się, a rowerek rozpada się. Arlen - Mój rowerek (zaczyna płakać) Pinkie kopie części rowerka 3 razy i nagle naprawiają się. Arlen - Dzięki! ^^ Na parking podjeżdża różowy samochód z naklejkami Hello Kitty. Z samochodu wychodzi Olivia. Olivia - Hello! Pinkie - Masz samochód z Hell of kitty?! Lucy podbiega do samochodu Olivii i zaczyna go lizać. Olivia - A niech sobie liże. Rarity podchodzi do niej. Rarity - Całkiem ładna bryka. Helena - Moje porsche jest lepsze. Rarity - Super! Brakuje jeszcze jednej zawodniczki... Stefania - Kogo? Na parking przejeżdża zwykły autobus. Wysiada z niego Gwyllion. Rarity - Oto Gwyllionówka! Lucy - Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Barbie - Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Chrissy - Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Beth - Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Dakota - Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Arlen - Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Olivia - Potwór! Wszystkie uciekają do autobusu Lucy. Bez ruchu pozostały Alla, Pinkie, Helena, Wiesia i Stefania. Gwyllion - Witam. Jestem z wróżkolandii. Pinkie - What?! Gwyllion - Tak nazywał się szpital, w którym się urodziłam. To było Gwylliard lat temu! Alla - Fajna nazwa!^^ Rarity idzie po dziewczyny, które uciekły i wraca z nimi po chwili. Rarity - Ona was nie zabije! Wszystkie - Acha... Rarity - Dobra koniec z ceremonią powitalną! Idziemy na mój statek. Lindsay - Czemu? Rarity - Bo w tym sezonie będziemy podróżować po świecie statkiem. Zawodniczki podeszły na pobliską przystań. Przy statku Rarity Oczom wszystkich zawodniczek ukazał się wielki statek. Barbie - Ale wielki prom kosmiczny! Chrissy - To jest STATEK! Barbie - Statek kosmiczny? Chrissy - Nie! Pływający. Barbie - Przecież niema czegoś takiego. Lucy - Właśnie! Ja Kundzi Gundi też tak myślę! Rarity - Bez komentarza... Wchodzimy na pokład! Pokład statku: Rarity - Wpierw oprowadzę was po S.S Rarity. Rarity pokazuje im 2 całe różowe pokoje i pokój zwierzeń. Rarity - Po jednym różowym pokoju dla drużyny! Drużyna, która wygra zadanie będzie mogła korzystać z udogodnień statku. Będziecie musiał same je poznać w wolnym czasie. ---Chwile później--- Rarity - Teraz podzielicie się na drużyny. Wybierać będą Helena i Beth! Beth - Juhu! Helena - Miło mi. Rarity - Wybierajcie po jednej dziewczynie. Helena - Wiesia. Wiesia - Tak! Beth - Lindsay! Lindsay - Cha, cha! Helena - Stefcia z Stefanowa! Stefania - Jest moc! Beth - Dakota! Dakota - Git! Helena - Gwyllionowa chodź do mnie! Gwyllion - Super! Beth - Olivia! Olivia - Jestem w drużynie z Beth! Helena - Pinkie do nogi! Pinkie - Hau tak! Beth - Barbie girl come on! Barbie - Fajnie! Będę w drużynie z Bert! Beth - Ja jestem Beth! Barbie - Aaaaa... Helena - Alla! Alla - Jestem z Helką z Wąchocka! Beth - Lucy! Lucy - Hildegunda nadchodzi! Helena - I jeszcze Arlen! Arlen - Mi to tam obojętne. Beth - Czyli ja biorę Chrissy? Chrissy - No tak. Rarity - Czyli: W drużynie Beth są: Beth, Lindsay, Dakota, Barbie, Lucy, Olivia i Chrissy. A w drużynie Helenki są: Helena, Wiesia, Stefania, Gwyllion, Pinkie, Alla i Arlen. Wszyscy - Jea! Statek odpływa od portu. Rarity - Czas na pierwsze wyzwanie! Helena - Jakie? Rarity rzuca Helenie i Beth laptopa. Rarity - Musicie nazwać drużynę i wykonać logo. Macie godzinę! Wy pracujcie, a ja idę na relaks. Zadanie I: Drużyna Heleny: Helena - Nazywamy się Wieśniary z Wąchocka! Wiesia - Kto zrobi logo? Pinkie włącza Painta i po minucie logo jest gotowe. Pinkie - Gotowe! Helena spogląda na logo. Helena - Całkiem ładne. Reszta też na nie spogląda. Arlen - Nowoczesne i ciekawe... Stefania - Pokażmy je Rarity. Gwyllion - Dobry pomysł. Wiesia - Dobra idziemy. I poszły do Rarity. Drużyna Beth: Beth - Mam pomysł! Nazwiemy drużynę na cześć mojej przyjaciółki Lindsay! Lindsay - Dzięki Beth! Dakota - Myślałam, że ja jestem twoją najlepszą przyjaciółką. Beth - Nie. Ale i tak cię uwielbiam! ^^ Olivia - Nie gadajcie tylko róbcie logo! Barbie - Właśnie! Lucy - Tak. A o co chodzi? Beth prędko włączyła laptopa skopiowała obrazek Lindsay, wkleiła go do kółka w programie paint i skończyła. Beth - Gotowe! Dziewczyna pokazuje wszystkim logo: Lindsay - Ojej to ja! Dakota - To lećmy do Rarity. Na pokładzie, przy Rarity: Rarity - No to najpierw Helka z Wąchocka. Jak się nazywacie? Helena - Jesteśmy Wieśniary z Wąchocka! Rarity - Piękna nazwa^^! Wieśniary z Wąchocka - Tak! Rarity - A ty Beth, jak nazwałaś swój Team. Beth - My nazywamy się Lindsay Rządzi! Chrissy - Głupia nazwa. Rarity - No... Więc... Wieśniary z Wąchocka wygrywają pierwsze wyzwanie! Wieśniary z Wąchocka - O tak! Gwyllion - A będzie drugie wyzwanie? Rarity - Tak. Statek dopływa pod jakąś wyspę, na której wszystkie drzewa są różowe. Rarity - Schodzimy na ląd! Ląd: Barbie - Ale tu pięknie! Arlen - Co to za miejsce? Lucy - To chyba raj! Jest tu tak pięknie! Stefania - Bez rewelacji. Pinkie - Widziałam piękniejsze miejsca. Z nieba nagle spada Alla. Helena - Gdzieś ty była?! Alla - Skoczyłam w górę i dopiero teraz spadłam. Pinkie - Ja też tak czasem mam :) Rarity - Nie gadajcie, bo pora na drugie zadanie! Zadanie II: Beth - A co będziemy musiały zrobić? Rarity - Otóż jesteśmy na różowej wyspie w Muskoka gdzieś w Ontario. Na tej wyspie jest wiele zwierzątek, musicie złapać jedno z nich, upiększyć i mi je pokazać. Najpiękniejsze sprawi, że drużyna, która je upiększyła wygra! Stefania - A jaka będzie nagroda za zwycięstwo pierwszego zadania? Rarity - Żadna! Zaczynajcie! Wieśniary z Wąchocka: Od razu wszystkie pobiegły do lasu. Pinkie - Czego szukamy? Wiesia - Czegoś sweetaśnego. Helena - Na przykład? Alla - Króliczka! Gwyllion kopie butem w ziemie i wyskakuje z niej królik. Gwyllion - I proszę jest królik! Stefania - Jak żyje nie widziałam słodszego zajączka. Arlen - On jest mega sweet! Pinkie - Nie zapominaj tylko, że może być też szkodnikiem i zrujnować komuś życie ^^ <Świerszcz> Helena - Szybko dajmy go Rarity! Pobiegły na statek. Lindsay Rządzi: Wszystkie dziewczyny chodziły po lesie: Lucy - To jakiego zwierzątka szukamy? Lindsay - Nie wiem. Barbie - Poszukajmy No plisów. Nad głową Chrissy pojawił się znak zapytania. ' Lucy - Ja nie mogę dalej szukać, bo za dużo lemoniadki wypiłam^^. Barbie - Ja też. Chodźmy za krzaczki! Obie poszły za najbliższe krzaczki. Nagle za innymi krzaczkami coś zaszeleściło. Beth - Co to?! Lindsay - Mam nadzieje, że to nie Ezekiel. Barbie wraca. Barbie - O nie! Jakieś leżące na ziemi szczęki złapały Lucy. Lucy wróciła z pułapką na niedźwiedzi na nodze. Lucy - Zdejmijcie to! Chrissy - Zaraz, najpierw złapiemy to coś z za krzaków. Chrissy rzuciła kamieniem i zza krzaków wyskoczył rozwścieczony niedźwiedź. Olivia - Miś! Chrissy szybko ściągnęła Lucy pułapkę z nogi. Miś wpadł w pułapkę. Dakota - Mieliśmy szczęście. Beth - Teraz szybko do Rarity. Wieśniary z Wąchocka: Gwyllion niesie zajączka. Nagle zajączek ucieka jej. Gwyllion - O nie! Uciekł! Arlen - Znowu tupnij nogą i wyciągnij go z pod ziemi. Alla - Poszukajmy nowego. Stefania - Ja się tam na królikach nie znam. Helena - Ja umiem je przyrządzać. Wiesia - Hela ty zabijasz je młotkiem i je zjadasz! Helena - No tak. Pinkie - Mam pomysł. Zaczęła skakać tak szybko, że wydrążyła dużą dziurę. Po chwili wróciła z króliczkiem w ręce. Alla - Gdzie ty byłaś? Pinkie - Przekopałam się na antypody, a w drodze powrotnej znalazłam króliczka. Arlen - Teraz ja go potrzymam! Arlen zawinęła go w ręcznik. Gwyllion - Szybko do Rarity!!! Lindsay Rządzi: Olivia - Ten miś jest i tak za mało słodki. Barbie - Skoro to różowa wyspa musi tu być sklep z różowymi akcesoriami. Szybko pobiegły do sklepu, kupiły różową farbę i pomalowały niedźwiedzia na różowo. Beth - Pysznie. Dakota - No a jak. Lindsay - Wee! Na brzegu, obok statku: Rarity - Pokazujcie swoje zwierzątka!^^ Najpierw Wieśniary z Wąchocka. Arlen wyciąga z pod ręcznika zajączka: Rarity - Słitaśny! 10 punktów. Teraz drużyna Lindsay Rządzi. Dakota pokazuje Rarity różowego niedźwiedzia trzymanego na smyczy. Rarity - Bardzo słodki to nie jest, ale jest różowy... 9 punktów! Więc Wieśniary z Wąchocka wygrały! Wieśniary z Wąchocka - Wygrałyśmy przegrać nie mogłyśmy! Nagle niedźwiedź drużyny Lindsay rządzi przeciął pazurem smycz i zaczął ryczeć. Barbie - O nie miś się uwolnił! Króliczek ucieka do lasu. Chrissy szybko wyjęła zza pasu piłę łańcuchową i odpędziła niedźwiedzia. Rarity - Stop! Nie toleruje pił łańcuchowych w moim programie! Chrissy - Ale... Rarity - Koniec rozmowy! Drużyna Lindsay rządzi spotkamy się na eliminacji na głównym pokładzie, a Wieśniary z Wąchocka możecie korzystać ze wszystkich udogodnień w Spa! ''' '''Główny pokład, eliminacje: Dakota - Tak szybko zwołałaś nas na eliminacje, że nawet nie zdążyliśmy głosować. Beth - Właśnie! Olivia - Mi to tam obojętne. Lucy - A co my tu robimy? Barbie - Ja też nie wiem. Rarity - Uciszcie się! Dzisiaj odpada Chrissy. Właściwie zostaje zdyskwalifikowana! Chrissy - Czemu niby?! Rarity - Bo nikt kto jest sweet nie używa piły mechanicznej! Zeskakuj do wody przypłynie po ciebie łódka nieustraszonych i dodatkowo zostajesz prowadzącą podsumowania: Nieustraszonych totalnej porażki! Chrissy wyskakuje za pokład. Po minucie przypływa łódka nieustraszonych. Olivia - A będą jakieś symbole przetrwania w tym sezonie? Rarity podaje dziewczyną tace z takimi Nyan ciasteczkami: Rarity - Poczęstujcie się Nyan ciasteczkiem! Każda zjadła po jednym. Po zjedzeniu wyleciały w powietrze i zaczęły biegać po tęczy. Rarity - To na tyle z tego odcinka. Już płyniemy do następnego miejsca^^. Ale dokąd? Dowiecie się tego w następnym odcinku Totalnej Porażki Sweet vs Pink! Materiał dodatkowy: Pinkie przychodzi na pokład, na którym stoi Rarity i patrzy na biegające po tęczy i śpiewające piosenkę Nyan cata dziewczyny. Pinkie - Spadną one kiedyś? Rarity - Tak. Wszystkie dziewczyny spadają z nieba. Pinkie - Ha, ha, ha! Koniec! Podobał ci się 1. odcinek TPSVP? Tak Nie Czy jesteś zadowolony/a z eliminacji? Tak, zasłużyła Nie, powinien odpaść ktoś inny Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki Sweet vs Pink